


-Dere Imagines

by haruaki_ (ee_ee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/haruaki_
Summary: Different types of -dere Levis and how they're like!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. How he confesses to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Reader.

**Original Levi :**

"(Name)." Levi says with calmness as he looks right into your eyes with his gorgeous gunmetal-blue ones.

"Yes?" You whispered out ; but mentally, you were screamed at yourself for stuttering like an idiot.

You weren't exactly scared of him, but him being your crush and all, you couldn't really help looking like a love struck fool even if you didn't want to.

Having standing there making an idiot out of yourself with pink cheeks — to which he thought was absolutely adorable — , you thought he was going to ask or tell you something but what he did next was beyond your comprehension.

Levi Ackerman — your crush, your good friend, your irreplaceable person — was kissing you.

ON.

THE.

LIPS.

It took you several moments to come back to reality but when you did, you responded back to the kiss bashfully. After the sweet little make out session behind the building that screamed shoujo, he pulls away with a minuscule smirk and says those 6 words that made your heart almost explode.

"Be my girlfriend, you beautiful brat. "

**Dandere Levi :**

"Levi, you okay? You don't look so good... " You asked with concern evidently laced in your tone and visage.

"Yeah. " Levi replied as he shyly looks away from your beautiful (e/c) irises, hoping that you wouldn't catch his blood rush.

You would've shrugged off his behavior seeing how that was just how Levi was, that is, if you had not caught the red on his features.

"You sure? You're kinda hot. " You mumbled with worry as you set your forehead on his now burning one. It was basically set on a raging fire after hearing you say that he was hot, even though he knew that it was meant in another context.

"I-I'm fine. " He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering — yet again.

"No way! You're on fire! We need to get you to the infirmary, ASAP!" You half scolded him and half ordered him as you dragged his flustered form to the nurse's.

•••

"There ya'go!" You beamed at him as you placed the cold cloth on his forehead.

"Thanks. " Levi smiled warmly at you and to be honest, you felt as if something pierce through your heart.

You started blushing and stuttering all of a sudden and he thought it was the cutest thing he's ever seen you do.

He suddenly felt a surge of confidence flow through him as he assumed he was the one who made you fluster cutely like that. So after gathering all the courage during the awkward yet deafening silence that settled between the both of you, he took a leap of faith for the first time in his life.

"(Full name). " He said confidently as he sat upright to face you directly, all while little cloth-kun fell off with no one noticing.

"Levi Ack-Ackerman?" You stuttered as your face start to catch fire due to Levi's sudden seriousness—to which you found extremely hot.

"I like-no, tch. I..." he took in a deep breath with shut eyes for a second to recollect his courage and also to prepare himself for the upcoming possible futures ahead.

You eyed him weirdly, thinking that he had something important to say. A part of you had secretly hope he was going to finally confess to you, but no one could ever really tell the future.

"I love y-you. " he started berating himself in his mind about how he shouldn't have stuttered ; but at the same time, he congratulated himself for finally being able to confess his true feelings to you.

"I love you too, Levi." you grinned cheekily at him as you pecked his soft cheek.

"Y-you j-jus my I-" Levi kept on stuttering incoherent cuteness as he holds onto his blushing cheek all while you giggled at how adorable your new boyfriend was.

**Deredere Levi :**

"(Name)-chan!" Levi hollered your name across the almost empty hallway as if he was preaching something all-mighty.

The students here were so use to Levi's random and sudden outburst about you that they didn't even bother to look except for some who has developed a habit to.

He jogged towards your direction merrily and you knew exactly what was going to happen if you didn't dodge him in about 10 seconds. Smashing everything into your backpack, you slammed your locker shut as you prepare to sprint away.

"(Name)-chan, don't ignore me!" Levi pouted and whined like a toddler before he started running towards you.

So cute...but it's not like I'll let him know.

You've long accepted the fact that you like this idiot but it was in your system to retract from skin to skin contact.

Stealing a glance behind, you saw a slim 5 seconds intervening before he crashes right into you.

God, he looked handsomely idiotic running and beaming like that.

You bursted out into a full sprint to get away from Levi — although a small part of you did want to get smushed under Levi.

"Tch. (Name)-chan stop running away from me!" He feigned a hurt look and started to run even faster, which is basically ridiculous for a man with such a short frame.

Shit! I guess he isn't in Track and Fields for nothing.

"N-no way!" You blushed and ran even faster when you heard him laugh.

"(Name)-chan is such a Tsun~" he purred as he caught onto you and glomped himself to your back.

"G-get off!! You're heavy!!" You yelled as you tried to balance yourself.

"Nope!" He hugged onto you tighter and leaned onto you more.

"GAH!" You screamed as you both fell onto the floor.

Well, you fell onto him who cushioned the hard, cold floor. He didn't mind though because he's felt worst before and you being on top of him is definitely not bad.

"Ow, that hurt..." he pouted with fake tears in his eyes when he caught you looking at him with concern, but his heart was a completely different reaction as it was beating a million beats per second because he knew you cared for him.

"Then you should have listened to me!" You pouted and sat up on the floor while Levi mirrored your action but with a smile.

"(Name)-chan is so cute." Levi grinned at you and hugged you all while you blushed furiously as you hit him on his chest repeatedly, telling him how he should let go.

"(Name)-chan, this shouldn't be the way to treat your boyfriend~" he purred into your burning ear while he was still hugging you.

"Boy-B-Boyfriend??" You shrieked and looked up at him incredulously.

"Do you not want me to be?" He pouted with tears brimming his feline-like eyes yet again.

"NO! Uh, I-I mean, w-who would want t-to be your girl-g-girlfriend?!" You blushed and looked away.

"You do, you brat. " He hugged you even tighter and you just gave into the PDA after realizing that he wouldn't let go. Even if you were to be late to your classes.

**Kuudere Levi :**

"(Full Name), I l-like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks with a blank face but that almost unnoticeable blush made it a little bit cuter.

You held onto his shoulder and laughed out loud into his chest.

He didn't know why you were laughing but he was sure that it felt like shit because it felt like you were laughing at his confession, that he gathered so much courage for ; but of course, that Kuroko-like face didn't really give away anything.

After you calmed down, you still held onto his shoulder which he slightly question even when he was in deep hurt.

"Tch, if you're going to laugh at my conf-" he started calmly — as always — but you cut him off.

"Nononono! I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend!" You giggled a bit and let your hands slide down to his own.

He was beyond delighted that you had accepted his offer but he was confused as to why you would react the way you just did.

"Then why did you laugh?" He asks with an eyebrow arched.

"Ahh, it's just, who confesses with a blank face like that, Levi?" You giggle some more when you see him pout a bit.

"Tch. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. " He looks away and tries to take back his hands but you gripped them harder.

"I know, Levi. It was just so cute! " You beamed and chuckled when you see him blush.

"Oi, I'm not cute, I'm-"

"Manly? Yes, yes, manlevi~" you laughed more as you pull him to class through intertwined fingers.

He may not have liked that weird nickname but he still liked that laugh of yours.

**Oujidere Levi :**

"You. My peasant friend over there."

"Are you serious, Levi? "

"You know very well I don't joke around, brat. "

"Whatever. So, what does 'his highness' need?"

"I order you to be my Queen. Feel privileged because I'm choosing you out of so many other peasants. "

"If that's your way of saying 'I like you' then try again. "

"Tch. Fine, but only for you..."

"I'm waiting~"

"I like you, so be my Queen...?"

"Yes, my King~"

**Tsundere Levi :**

"I don't love her — I don't even like her, okay?! So just shut up already!" Levi bit back a blush as he lashed out onto Erwin and Hanji who kept teasing him about how he loved you.

Just like any other fan fictions, the expected drama came as you stood there and let his words sink into your already messy mind.

"I see. " You whispered out to no one in particular as you watched the 3 good friends look at you in shock.

"(Na-name), I didn't-" Levi tried to explain himself about what had you heard just now was just him being a Tsundere as always.

He knew you knew about his Tsundereness but the look in your eyes said other wise.

"It's fine. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. " you said emotionlessly as you walked in, collected your stuff and went out.

Well isn't that just the icing on this horrible cake? You knew he was just being a Tsundere but you had just had the worse day of your life. So what else do you expect on such a fragile person?

You continue to walk until you stopped at a random empty park. You looked around for any signs of life forms and you saw none.

You let out a shaky breath and a sad smile all while you stopped holding back on the tears.

Of course he didn't love me. What was I even thinking? Delusions.

•••

Levi had been searching for you for the last couple hours and he still had no idea where were you. You wouldn't pick up your phone, you wouldn't even reply to his text!

He kept running and running until he passed by a figure on the grassy ground under a tree.

He slowly trudged over to the — hopefully not dead — form. He releases a breath of relief when he saw that it was a living and breathing you.

He felt really guilty when he saw the tear stains on your face and your puffy under eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he says solemnly as he gazes at your features.

"I really do love you. " He confesses breathlessly and went down to your forehead for a kiss.

"Even if your face is blank as fuck. " He chuckled and laid down next to you ; but instead of admiring the starry sky adored with the oh-so-glowing moon, he was admiring you.

"I love you too. " You suddenly said as you opened you crusty eyes.

"Y-you were awake t-the whole time??" He sat up abruptly and blushed profusely.

"Yeah..." You smiled at him with pure joy.

"Ugh." Levi looked away in hopes to hide his blush and joy, and laid down next to you again.

Your smiles didn't really come often but they were genuine and breath taking when displayed.

You giggled a little while he just blushed even harder.

Your day didn't really seem as bad as it was now that you have Levi with you.

**Yandere Levi :**

Levi felt nothing but rage and the intent to murder the guy who was flirtatiously touching you on the shoulder.

Tch. Why are you letting him touch what's mine?! He thought with a possessive mindset ; but he couldn't really blame you because you were sort of an oblivious person and also, because he hasn't made you his...yet.

So all that's left to blame was the idiot boy who didn't know his place and where to not touch.

"Time to do some pest control. " He chuckled darkly yet dryly and began to plot out Marco's death.

•••

"(Name), please don't cry. " Levi comforts you while rubbing your hunched over back.

"B-But, Marco wa-was my best...best friend! H-he was alw-always there for-for me..." You cried even more as you remembered Marco's dead eye staring at your fearful and sorrow ones.

"Hey, I'll be here for you from now on. " Levi smiled a small maniac one as he wipes the dried and fresh tears away from your face.

"You...you will?" You looked up at him like some lost afraid lamb.

"Yes, brat. " He looked down at you like a deathly crazed wolf in a lamb's disguise.

"Forever? " You asked it in such a way as if this was your way of reassuring his indirect confession.

"Forever. " He beamed in happiness -albeit a dark one- and gave you a warm smile instead of his crazy one.

You hugged him and continue to mourn for your dead friend until you fell asleep as Levi hid a psychotic smile from you.

And ever, and ever, and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted in 2015 on Wattpad (@haruaki_).
> 
> P. S. I don't write for Levi or like this anymore! And check out my main [ee_ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee) for more content!


	2. The nicknames he calls you by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Reader.

**Original Levi :**

"Brat. " or the occasional "Beautiful brat. "

That was what Levi had been stuck calling you by.

It wasn't anything special. Even before he had confessed his crushing for you, he had been calling you brat.

When you were feeling down or when he was in a particularly good mood, he would sometimes call you a beautiful brat, which had increased after he had claimed you as his own girlfriend.

Often times, he would call you his beautiful brat just to get that cute reaction (the one he adores) out of you. He really did enjoy the way you blushed and got flustered whenever he called you his beautiful brat.

**Dandere Levi :**

"Have you eaten yet, love?"

"You have a little something on your face, love. "

"How was your day, love?"

"(Favourite food) right, love?"

"Yes, love."

Love.

That will never cease to make your insides flutter and explode with butterflies and warmth.

What's even better than Levi calling you love with that beautiful voice of his? Is that whenever he called you love, the look of adoration will be adorned by his handsome features that is only reserved for you.

**Deredere Levi :**

There were many nicknames he would ring you by.

"Honey~"

"Sweetheart~"

"Princess~"

And sometimes, even the internet jargon...

"Bae~"

But there was one thing he would call you by the most, and that was...

"Baby~"

Of course, it was weird for yourself to be called by such sickly sweet things by such a sickly sweet lover, but deep down, you loved it either way like how you loved him nonetheless.

Plus, he really loves calling you by your nicknames. So why not just let that cute little ball of handsome bursting energy be?

**Kuudere Levi :**

Since he's such a blank faced boyfriend who sometimes has problems with expressing his emotions verbally, he wouldn't really call you anything but by your given name ; and although you adore the way your name rolls off his deep monotonous tongue, you would always relish in the moment when he calls you his "Darling. "

P. S. He tries to sneak in that 7 lettered word whenever possible just so he could burn the beautiful image of a happy and blushing faced you, into his mind.

**Oujidere Levi :**

"(Name), my queen. "

Levi being the Oujidere he is, obviously, he would call you that. Seeing how he feels that is the only nickname that fits the elegance of your beautified being.

Yes, that's exactly how he would vaguely describe you.

There are a lot of words that are more befitting of you but from the first time he had called you his queen, you had lit up like the brightest Christmas tree money could buy.

Therefore, the nickname stuck like glue just so he could see that happy glint in your beautiful (e/c) hues in which he held a deep affinity for.

It's just as they say—a King's pride is his Queen's joy.

**Tsundere Levi :**

Being a Tsundere was hard and it wasn't like Levi chose to be one, he was just 'blessed' with this personality that resists against his urges to be sweet and romantic openly towards his beloved girlfriend.

So instead of calling his lover by sweet romantic pet names, he's forced by this problem to call his girlfriend, you, by your given name.

"(Name). "

It wasn't that you minded or anything but Levi was constantly in battle with his Tsundere-self.

To call or not to call was not the question.

It's the ability to call or to succumb to the shackles of 'shame' and 'blushies' is the question.

Many times he had wanted to just call you sweet nicknames but just as he's about to, it was like an invisible clump has suddenly appeared in between his throat, constricting all possibilities and urges to call upon you with a sickly romantic pet name.

He would debate with his inner self about his pride and the unnecessary meaning of 'lovey dovey couple names.'

But that was only when you were conscious.

When Levi thinks you're all but awake enough to register his lovely shit side, his lovely shit side switches on.

"Goodnight, m'lady. " He whispers with an indescribable blush and loving eyes as he watches you sleep while he 'shamelessly' cuddles into your embrace.

What he didn't know is that you were awake and inwardly melting the whole time, but what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

**Yandere Levi :**

As the (insane) girl who's dating the hot (and crazy) Yandere Levi, you, you didn't really fear him (that) much.

Sure, he may be creepy as fuck sometimes (all the time), but he still manage to make your (weird) little heart melt when he (possessively) calls you (with scary dark eyes)...

Yup, you guess it.

"(Name), my precious. "

Cliché (sorta), really.

It is.

But you still loved how he lovingly (darkly) says it with adoring (crazy) eyes.

And Levi really loves how you love him calling you his precious.

(He loves how you didn't run away, screaming for help too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted in 2015 on Wattpad (@haruaki_).
> 
> P. S. I don't write for Levi or like this anymore! And check out my main [ee_ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee) for more content!


End file.
